


Nervous

by semiunusualbystander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isaac is a Little Shit, Sex, allison is not impressed, but it grew a plot (maybe), did i mention the sex, hes cute tho, im not really sure where im going with any of this, its complicated, theres a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiunusualbystander/pseuds/semiunusualbystander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac honestly had no idea what to make of this Allison. Really, it'd be much easier to deal with if she was still trying to kill him. Who wasn't, these days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

"Look at your life, look at your choices," Isaac muttered to himself as he pawed through the supplies and slotted them into place. He forced himself not to look behind and check the door again, despite the uncomfortable itch beneath his skin.

Allison laughed, barely more than a brief huff of air. "I think we could all do a little more of that."

Isaac paused. Now that she wasn't hell bent on murdering everyone, he wasn't really quite sure where he stood with her and the uncertainty more than anything else was starting to unsettle him slightly. Really, it'd be much easier to deal with if she was trying to kill him. Who wasn't, these days?

"Some of us more than others," he said eventually, keeping his voice even. If she wanted them to braid each other's hair and talk about their feelings then she could work for it. That whole stabbed-repeatedly-with-knives thing was still a bit of a sore point.

"Yeah, some of us have a little more work to do on that front," she agreed. "Namely me."

Isaac couldn't help it. He laughed. "Stop agreeing with me. It's making me nervous."

Allison paused in her task, and tilted her head to face him. "I make you nervous?" she questioned, a mischievous twist to her smile.

Isaac raised his eyebrows. "Frankly? I'm half-convinced you've got a sword hidden up your top. So yeah. Little bit."

Her heartbeat skipped ever so slightly as she slid her box onto the shelf and took a step towards him. "How can I convince you I don't have a sword in my top, Isaac?" she murmured. "Maybe I should take it off."

Isaac's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline.

"Could you help me take my top off, Isaac?" she said, her eyes glittering. Without waiting for a reply, her fingers found the hem and started to pull upwards. Almost despite himself, Isaac reached out and tugged the thin fabric up, unconsciously stepping closer as he lifted it gently over her head (he didn't throw it to the floor, he folded it neatly and set it on the shelf, but he liked to think she'd appreciate not having to brush it off).

"Am I still making you nervous?"

Isaac could feel her breath mixing with his in the scant inches of space between them. "You always make me nervous."

She moved closer still, her next breath curling like smoke across his jaw. "How can I stop that, Isaac? Tell me how to stop making you nervous."

Isaac leaned in, almost towering over her, and for a brief second caught a flash of triumph in those glittering eyes. He dipped his head next to hers. Allison immediately turned into the touch, pressing her cheek lightly against his, an almost imperceptible shiver trickling down her spine. For a moment, he let the tension pull taut.

"I know," He moved closer still, his lips almost touching the skin where her jaw hinged. The bitter musk of arousal crept into the air. "You could finish shelving those towels," he murmured, his teeth grazing against her earlobe, and he pressed a closed-lipped and butterfly-light kiss against the sharp edge of her jaw before he drew back.

Allison startled at the sudden loss of heat. He could feel her gaze burn against his face as he returned to his task, deftly sorting stock as if nothing had happened.

She reached for her top, but he caught her wrist. "You could always leave it off," he said, smirking. "You know, so I don't get nervous."

Her eyes narrowed, before they sparked again. "What if you make me nervous too?"

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"You're bigger than me, stronger than me, you've got claws and fangs… that's enough to make any girl nervous."

"Well, Allison, why don't you tell me how I can stop making you feel nervous," Isaac mimicked, amused.

"Tell you? I'm going to show you." Her hands reached up and pushed his cardigan off his shoulders, ridding him of it easily. With exaggerated movements, she folded it up and placed it on top of her t-shirt before turning her attention to his t-shirt. He lifted his arms over his head, allowing himself a moment of smugness when her pulse skipped again, harder this time.

Isaac cocked his head to the side, watching as she folded his shirt as well. "Feeling more relaxed now?"

"Much," she smiled, showing a gleam of teeth. "Now put that stupid box down and put your hands to better use."


End file.
